


Celos

by Loredi



Series: 30 vicios Harry/Draco [7]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-06
Updated: 2007-07-06
Packaged: 2017-10-12 17:46:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/127427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loredi/pseuds/Loredi





	Celos

“Estimado” señor Harry Potter:

 

 

Sí, en primero me sentí furioso de que hubieras preferido a Weasley que a mí; pero no fue más que la reacción lógica después de un rechazo injustificado tras un decente intento de confraternizar con alguien mostrándole lo que le es más conveniente. Y por supuesto que estuve celoso de La Comadreja… celoso de sus túnicas viejas, su acento de campo, su olor a elfo y su incapacidad para ver más allá de su nariz. ¡Envidiable!

 

Recuerdas, y recuerdas bien, que a partir de segundo hiciste mi vida imposible en el Quidditch. Pero, ¿estar celoso de tus victorias, YO? Si siempre supe que eras un miope buscador con poco talento que encontraba la Snitch sólo porque tenía demasiada suerte. Porque suerte es todo lo que has tenido en la vida. No se le puede llamar de otra forma a esas casi inverosímiles victorias sobre un buscador obviamente más experto y talentoso que tú – yo -.

 

De la obvia inclinación de Dumbledore hacia Gryffindor ni siquiera vale la pena hablar. ¿Celoso? ¡En absoluto! Se llama indignación. Indignación. ¿Leíste, Potter? Y la indignación es el racional rechazo a la inconcebible fijación de Dumbledore por favorecer a quienes, obviamente, no lo merecían (o sea, ustedes, Gryffindors barbáricos).

 

¿Y celoso de las retrasadas que esperan en la puerta de tu casa ofreciéndose a tener tus hijos? ¡Por favor, Potter! Necesitas bajar a la tierra; el complejo de héroe irresistible se te ha subido a la cabeza y te ha quemado las pocas neuronas que intentaban anidar allí. El día que me ponga celoso de una cosa así los trolles volarán. Así que no seas imbécil. Por supuesto que sé que yo soy el único para el que tienes ojos. Seamos realistas, teniéndome a tu lado es imposible ver a cualquier otra persona. No te hagas ilusiones, si el otro día tenía cara de enfadado no era porque estuviera celoso de esa descerebrada que se desnudó frente a ti en el restaurante, sino porque la muy idiota arruinó mi digestión.

 

Así que deja de decir sinsentidos y dedícate a hacer algo más provechoso, que se supone que estás trabajando, no de vacaciones.

 

Nos vemos en la noche,

 

Draco.


End file.
